My Little Girl
by knightskye
Summary: RevanBastila songfic oneshot


My Little Girl

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know. _

Bastila ran down the hallway of her small house on Dantooine. She burst into her bathroom and bent over the toilet, letting her last meal come up. One hand gripped to her sides, stomach cramping. A teenage Twi'lek girl came bounding after Bastila, standing behind her holding Bastila's hair out of the way.

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

"Bastila…Why didn't you tell him?" Mission asked the woman with a sad smile on her face."Because…that would force him to stay…" Bastila whispered out, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, trying to stand up.  
"Bastila…" Mission said, helping the woman to her feet. She slowly walked Bastila to her couch and sitting her down.  
"When?" Was the only question she asked. Bastila smiled slightly, remembering, before letting her eyes meet Mission's.  
"Before he left." Were the only three words she said.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

Bastila stood, pink bundle in her arms, rocking the baby girl back and forth.  
"I love you Terra. And Daddy, he loves you too. You'll get to meet him someday…" She whispered softly to her baby, setting her down into her crib. Mission stood in the doorframe.  
"Bastila…I hope as much as you do but…I don't know if he is coming back anymore." She said, not looking Bastila in the eye. Bastila dropped her head.  
"I know Mission. I know." She whimpered out.

_Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be…_

_my little girl. _

"Mommy! The other kids won't play with me! They say it's because I don't have a daddy! I have a daddy don't I?" Young Terra asked her mother, teary-eyed. Bastila gave the girl a big smile.  
"Of course you have a daddy. He's a great man, too. Tell the other kids you have a daddy, he's just away on Jedi business a lot." Bastila said softly.  
"Thanks Mommy! I'm gonna go play with Kalaila!" The little girl said happily before running outside. Bastila let out a long sigh before sinking to her couch.  
"Harder than you thought?" Mission asked, walking in from outside.  
"Harder than you could ever imagine." Bastila sighed back, rubbing her temples.  
"You did great." Mission said, walking to sit next to Bastila.  
"Why have you stuck around all this time Mission? We never got along that well during our travels with Trig. So why?" Bastila asked removing her hands to look at Mission.  
"He asked me to take care of you." Mission said simply, leaning back into the couch.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown. _

"Mission…is he coming back?" Bastila asked her friend for the umpteenth time.  
"Let's hope Bastila. Let's hope." Mission said sadly.  
"Mommy that mean boy Jacinto Covell was picking on me again! He said I lie when I tell everybody I have a daddy!" Terra busted into the room in tears.  
"You have a daddy baby. That mean Jacinto Covell doesn't know what he's talking about. Why don't you go play with your friends?" Bastila said calmly, hands on her daughters shoulders.  
"All right Mommy. Bye Miss Mission!" Terra shouted as she ran out the door.  
"I don't know how you do it Bastila." Mission said with a smile.  
"Neither do I." Bastila said with a slightly smaller smile, but a genuine one.

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!". _

"Mom! Mister Jolee said I could become a Jedi! I can be a Jedi!" A bit older Terra said, happily telling her mother the good news.  
"That's great Terra!" Mission said happily from where she was standing with Bastila.  
"Thanks Miss Mission!" Terra said, big grin on her face. Bastila just stood, shocked expression on her face. _She's…she's going to be a Jedi. I don't want her to go through what we did Trig. What should I do?_ Bastila asked herself.  
"That's, g-great honey!" Bastila said, trying not to let her worry show through.  
"Thanks mom! I'm gonna go hang out with some of my friends now ok? I'll see you later!" Terra said, turning and walking out the door.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

A teenage Padawan Terra slowly made her way home. _I have a dad. I know I have a dad. Mom wouldn't lie to me all those years._ She thought, playing with the belt loop she would usually hang her double bladed violet light saber.  
"I'm home mom." She announced tiredly.  
"Welcome back honey." Bastila said, walking to greet her daughter. Terra gave her mother a quick hug before hugging Mission in the next room.  
"Miss Mission…could I ask you something in private?" She asked her quietly, her mother unknowing.  
"Anything."

_Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be…_

_my little girl. _

"What was my dad like?" Terra asked hesitantly. Mission bit her lip.  
"He... he was a great man Terra." Mission said, choosing her words carefully.  
"That's what everyone always tells me! I want the truth!" Terra said, standing up and clenching her fists.  
"Please tell me the truth!" She said, on the verge of tears.  
"He had done some bad things in his past, but redeemed himself in the eyes of not only the Jedi Council, but the entire Galaxy." Mission said, feeling somewhat cryptic.

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know,_

"My father is dead, isn't he Mission." Terra demanded. Mission shook her head.  
"We don't know that Terra! You have to understand!" She said frantically.  
"Understand what? That I have no father? That all these years I wished and hoped for a man to come who never existed?" Terra shouted at her friend, tears starting to break loose.  
"No Terra, that's not wha-" Mission started, but was interrupted.  
"Forget it. I never asked about any of this." Terra said, swiftly turning her back to her Twi'lek friend and walking away.

_that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.   
I know he'll say that he's in love. _

Terra sat in the fields of Dantooine, knees hugged to her chest.  
"If you really exist dad…why won't you prove it?" She asked the light wind blowing around her.  
Bastila gasped in utter shock and complete happiness as a familiar man walked through her front door, sad smile on his face and a tear trailing down his cheek.  
"I'm sorry I've been gone." He whispered to her.  
"There's something you should know…" Bastila whispered back, moving towards the man and putting her hand on his cheek.

_But between you and me… _

_He won't be good enough!_

Terra felt a presence coming from behind her, but could not recognize it.  
"Leave me alone, who ever you are!" She shouted. She felt a sturdy hand gently place it's self on her shoulder.  
"I said leave me-" She started, but was turned to face the man.  
"We don't know each other, and that's all my fault. My name is Trig Jarros…and I'm your dad." He said slowly, making sure not to upset the girl further.  
"You…you're my…no. I don't have a dad." She said, feeling a lone tear fall down her face.  
"I know you don't want to believe me Terra, I know I wouldn't believe me if I was in your place…but…I'm…your father." He said, searching the girls eyes.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

Terra searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. All she saw was honesty, hurt, and something that seemed to say 'I'm sorry'.  
"Dad?" She asked, voice cracking. Trig nodded with a sad smile. Terra threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close, letting her tears fall loose.  
"You're real. You exist." She whispered into his chest.  
"And I'll be here from now on. I promise." He whispered back, resting his head on top of the girl's brunette locks.

_Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be…_

_my little girl. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End._

Disclaimer: Knights of the Old Republic is property of Lucas Arts and Obsidian

Disclaimer: The song My Little Girl is Property of Tim McGraw


End file.
